ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Breaker
Time Breakers are artificial villains in Earth-1010. They are made by converting living people. If they refuse the conversion, the subject's mind can be removed or suppressed in the process (effectively killing them). Appearance Every Time Breaker has a unique appearance, with their armour designed to suit their physical form. Their natural bodies are physically corrupted, with darker skin. Every Time Breaker so far wears a large purple metal chest piece of armour. It has dark black etchings in, with a blue diamond shape in the centre on the front. In the middle of the blue diamond is a smaller violet metal diamond. History The original Time Breaker technology dates back to the Heaven Wars over 12'000 years ago. They were weapons created by the Chronosapiens, however they only saw limited use in the field prior to the end of the Chronosapiens' involvement in the wars. The Time Breaker technology was forbidden and locked away in the vaults deep inside the Crucible. Recently, the Time Breaker Technology was stolen by Timekiller - who seeks to use Time Breakers to wage his own Time War. Known Time Breakers *Time Breaker Albedo - Unknown **First appeared in Time Trials. A willing convert, he retains his own consciousness and was even gifted with the Negativitrix. He has no known Time Breaker abilities, perhaps as a result of this. *Time Breaker Ben - Universal Reboot **First appeared in Reboot Revolution Chapter 4. Created from No-Watch Ben shortly after No Watch, No Problem! and destroyed in Chapter 7. Would set time backwards to avoid fatal injuries/damage. *Time Breaker Bivalvan - Unknown **Time Breaker Bivalvan has yet to appear. He was presumably created some time shortly after the events of The Last Days of Bivalvan. Abilities unknown. *Time Breaker Tetrax - Endless Pursuit **First appeared in Ten Over Ten Thousand. He was destroyed by Delta Ben 10'000 later that episode. Time would freeze whenever this Time Breaker lost sight of its target. *Time Breaker Vilgax - Chronal Point **First appeared in The Last Days of Bivalvan. Unaffected by manipulations of the time stream. For example; he can move through frozen time and would remain where he is if time were reversed. Destroyed by Albedo in Time Trials. Appearances Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Ten Over Ten Thousand (first appearance) *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Road Trip *Time Trials Other *The Last Days of Bivalvan *No Watch, No Problem! Gallery Time Breaker Tetrax.png|Time Breaker Tetrax|link=Time Breaker Tetrax Time Breaker Vilgax.png|Time Breaker Vilgax|link=Time Breaker Vilgax TB Ben Shade.png|Time Breaker Ben|link=Time Breaker Ben Albedo 1010.png|Time Breaker Albedo|link=Time Breaker Albedo Trivia *The name 'Time Breaker' is taken directly from the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. These Time Breakers are also mind-controlled, but share little other resemblance. Category:Time Breakers Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:The Last Days of Bivalvan Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Chronosapien Technology Category:Villains in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip